Elsa Salvatore
This character is created by LisaEmma. Elsa Salvatore is one of the female protagonists of The Vampire Diaries. She was an antagonist in Season One, but gradually becoming an anti-hero like her brother. She is the younger sister to Damon Salvatore and the older sister to Stefan Salvatore. She was born in 1844 and lived in the colonial town of Mystic Falls with her two brothers and her father, Giuseppe Salvatore. She became a vampire in 1864. She left Mystic Falls and went down to New Orleans, where she met and fall in love and married to Kol Mikaelson. She became the sister-in-law to Elijah, Finn, Niklaus and Rebekah. In 1919, she was captured and tortured by her father-in-law, Mikael, for information on the whereabouts of Niklaus. She escaped, and saw that New Orleans was in ruins. She left, going to Chicago in 1921, and saw Rebekah and Niklaus alive. She felt guilty and left them before chaos happen with Mikael. In 1949, she was reunited with her old friend, Jasper Whitlock from the army. Travelled with him and Alice Cullen before leaving to travel the world. Before arriving in Mystic Falls, she was in Forks, helping out with Bella Swan and the Cullen Family. Her best friends are Rebekah Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce, Jasper Hale and Bella Swan. She is the adoptive mother to Davina Claire. In 2011, she became an Enhanced Original, after being resurrected in the Graduation. '' Elsa is a member of the Salvatore Family , and the member-in-law to the Mikaelson Family . Early Life Elsa was born to Giuseppe Salvatore and an unnamed mother on March 10th, 1844, in the small town of Mystic Falls, Virigina. She has an four years older brother, Damon, and a two years younger brother, Stefan. Elsa was very close to both of her brothers. She joined the Confederate Army being a nurse in 1863, where she met Jasper Hale, and they became fast friends. She had returned back to Mystic Falls to spend time with her family, and there she met Katherine Pierce. Elsa knew that something was different with Katherine, and figured it out later on that she was a vampire. Katherine confronted her, saying that Elsa isnt going to tell anyone, and Elsa said no. Katherine trusted Elsa, and they soon became close friends. On that night for the town council on rallying up the vampires, Elsa stayed in her room, because her father did not want her to be out there. Hearing her brothers death, she was heartbroken but knew that Katherine had fed them her blood. Then Katherine appeared, and promised her not to tell her brothers about her survival and escape. Elsa agreed and Katherine turned her. Emily Bennett, a witch, had made a Lapis Lazuli ring for her that has the Salvatore family crest with the letter ''E, ''thanking the witch for creating the daylight walking ring. She replied to her that the witches will like her in the future. Elsa stayed in Mystic Falls, watching her younger brother go on a rampage, killing members of the Founding Families. Elsa had enough of her brothers bickering and left the town. New Orleans: 1866 - 1919 Elsa travelled down to New Orleans, where she met the Mikaelson Family and Marcel. She grew incredibly close to Kol, even haivng a romantic relationship with him. In 1887, she met Rebekah, Kol's sister, and she and Rebekah became like sisters, soon after. In 1900, she married Kol, and becoming the first ever in-law to the Mikaelson family. 1912 In 1912, Klaus daggered Kol for leaving Klaus with Elsa, Elsa devastated, she left New Orleans, knowing that she wont be able to win with Klaus. 1919 In 1919, she became the victim of Mikael, her father-in-law, she was kidnapped and tortured by him, for the whereabouts of Klaus. Elsa might be angry for her brother-in-law, but still felt loyal to him, never gave up on the information of Klaus. For six months on, Mikael received a message spell from a witch, and left the tortured Elsa alone. Elsa knew this was the only chance to escape and she did. She ran to New Orleans to find the Opera in flames, hearing the screams of humans burning inside. She found Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah, feeling very guilty she left New Orleans to find her brothers. Chicago: 1922 Elsa found her brother, Stefan, in Mexico, after hearing the known ''Ripper of Monterrey, and travelled with him, turning off her humanity to join in the fun. They arrived in Chicago in 1922, when Stefan caught the eye of Rebekah. Rebekah and Niklaus were shock to see Elsa alive. Elsa told the siblings not to tell Stefan about her connection with them, and they agreed. Travelling 1942 1949 Twilight Series: 2006 New Moon Eclipse Breaking Dawn ''The Vampire Diaries'' Elsa Salvatore/Season 1|Season One Elsa Salvatore/Season 2|Season Two Elsa Salvatore/Season 3|Season Three Elsa Salvatore/Season 4|Season Four Elsa Salvatore/Season 5|Season Five The Originals Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:TVD Characters Category:Non-Canon Females Category:TVD Non Canons Category:Salvatore Family Category:Female Characters Category:TVD Females Category:Niklaus' Bloodline Category:LisaEmma